Young Wild Girls
by Gleek Rules
Summary: "Todas vosotras chicas jóvenes y salvajes, no importa lo que hagáis." Una chica nueva llega a la academia para señoritas más desastrosa de Inglaterra, solo se preocupa de sus calificaciones, pero sus compañeras le descubrirán que son jóvenes, salvajes y con ganas de comerse el mundo. Eso sí, el camino puede ser largo. (AU, sin magia)
1. Welcome to the jungle

**__****Disclaimer: **_Todo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K, cosa que todos ya saben. Esta historia comenzó cuando vi St. Trinian's, por cierto habrá similitudes, pero la trama no será igual. La mayoría de los capítulos comienzan con canciones, la mayoría son bastante conocidas, por tanto no me pertenecen a mí, así que gracias a sus autores._

**[_..._]**

**I. Welcome to the jungle**

_You know where you are._ (¿Sabes dónde estás?)_**  
**You're in the jungle baby. _(Estás en la jungla nena)_**  
**You're gonna die. _(Te vas a morir)_**  
**In the jungle. _(En la jungla)

_Welcome to the jungle_. (Bienvenida a la jungla)

**_(Welcome__ to the jungle, Guns N' Roses__)_**

******[****__****…********]**

Abrió los ojos con delicadeza, intentando no parecer asustada ni demasiado desesperada, pero no entendía muy bien porque debía sentirse desesperada. A sí, por salir de allí. En verdad esperaba que todo hubiese sido un sueño, un terrible sueño, anhelaba su cómoda cama en el colegio para señoritas de Beauxbatons, dónde había estado estudiando desde que tenía ocho años, dónde había sido feliz. Bueno en realidad eso no era del todo cierto, es más dudaba que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta de su ausencia en la escuela, pero eso daba igual, no era lo importante. _Tampoco es que tu hubieses querido sobresalir_, pensaba.

Alzó un poco la cabeza, intentando que nadie se diese cuenta de que observaba. Suspiró aliviada cuando vio que todas dormían, o al menos eso parecía. Ahora solo tenía que levantarse de la cama haciendo el menor ruido posible, no tenía que despertar a nadie, no quería tener que aguantar a ninguna de esas locas, sí, todas las alumnas de ese dichoso colegio estaban locas. Empezando por la directora.

Ella siempre había luchado por ser la chica modelo, es decir, no se preocupaba por el físico ni la imagen, lo único que le importaba eran los estudios. Sacar las máximas calificaciones, quería aspirar a lo más alto, a ser la mejor neurocirujana, la mejor juez, la primer ministro de Inglaterra. Y eso, este colegio no podía dárselo. _Podrías pedir una beca y largarte de aquí_, se regaño mentalmente.

Había conseguido salir del cuarto donde dormía sin hacer ruido, o más bien, sin despertar a ninguna de las compañeras de su curso. Sí, compartía habitación con un grupo de estudiante de su misa edad. Al contrario que en su antiguo colegio, donde tenía una habitación para ella sola. _Nadie quería compartir habitación con la comelibros_, la traicionó su mente. Empezó a sentirse libre, ahora solo tenía que coger su móvil y llamar a su padre, simplemente para que reconsiderase la opción de recogerla, y llevarla a su antigua escuela.

— Por fin— suspiró aliviada mientras comenzaba a andar sin rumbo fijo.

**[_…_]**

Una morena sonreía desde su cama, la noche prometía desde que la nueva había llegado, y eso solo metía algo de acción en sus vidas. Nunca llegaba una chica nueva, bueno, no que fuese de su edad. Sí que entraban niñas de primero, pero tampoco es que fuesen un gran número de niñas, no es que el colegio tuviese una reputación intachable, más bien todo lo contrario. Agarró el walkie talkie que escondía en su almohada.

— Serpiente morena a Comadreja pelirroja, la Ratita castaña salió del agujero— recitó de memoria— Repito, la Ratita castaña salió del agujero.

— _Recibido_— salió una voz del walkie talkie.

Ahora solo quedaba despertar a sus compañeras de dormitorio, y que las enanas se encargasen del resto, simplemente la noche prometía, solo había que ser pacientes y ver como la nueva cavaba su propia tumba.

— Brown, Patil, Greengras, Abott, Chang, Walter, Edgcombe, Bell— nombro a las chicas— Levántense, es la hora.

Solo una de las gemelas Patil se quejó de tener que levantarse de la cama, pues argumentó que esta aventura nocturna le costaría caro, pues a la mañana siguiente tendría unas ojeras terrible. Una chica con cierto tono pelirrojo en su cabello le dio la razón, pero añadió que merecería la pena.

— Chang el portátil, métete en Youtube, en el canal de la escuela- ordenó la morena.

En seguida observaron a la chica nueva en la pantalla. Todas sonrieron, sin duda las chicas de primer y segundo curso sabían lo que hacían, siempre que se tratase de tecnología.

— ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?— preguntó Lavender Brown levantando la vista del ordenador.

— Granger, Hermione Granger.

**[_..._]**

La castaña tenía una extraña sensación, creía sentirse observada, lo cual podría resultar muy estúpido, puesto que el resto de las alumnas estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios, solo ella deambulaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Eso le hacía recordar que probablemente estuviese rompiendo más de una norma, ahora mismo estaba manchando su brillante expediente, aunque si eso hacía que la expulsasen de aquel lugar, valdría la pena.

Toda la escuela estaba manchada, cientos de rollos de papel colgaban por el techo y en estatuas, ¡no había ni un solo cuadro que no tuviese pintado un bigote sobre el dibujo original!, el suelo lleno de miles de cosas: ya fuesen muñecos, maquillaje. La mujer cada vez tenía más claro que necesitaba salir de allí.

Se asustó, pero eso no fue todo, ya que algo se interpuso en su camino y acabo cayendo. Bufó, pero en cierto modo la culpa había sido suya, miró a su alrededor, solo quería ver con que había tropezado, delante suya se encontraba un coche teledirigido. _Debería hablar con la directora lo más pronto posible_, pensó, aunque sus pensamientos se vieron frustrados cuando un líquido viscoso rojo, precedente del cochecito aterrizada en su cara. Solo pudo gritar y salir corriendo del lugar, pues estaba totalmente pegajosa y roja.

Corrió, solo quería salir de allí y quitarse todo lo que llevaba encima, tenía que ducharse, aunque debía recordar donde se encontraban las duchas. ¡Si es que había duchas!, porque ya lo dudaba. Después de diez minutos corriendo por la escuela buscando donde asearse, chocando con todo tipo de cosas, y haciéndose daño en más de una ocasión, consiguió llegar a las duchas. Sonrió, solo debía coger una toalla y volvería a estar tranquila. Para su suerte quedaba una toalla en el toallero, volvió a sonreír, por fin algo de suerte le acompañaba.

Encendió la ducha, y noto como el agua templada comenzaba a salir.

— Algo de tranquilidad en este mundo de locas— comentó en voz alta.

Durante unos minutos estuvo tranquila, notando como el agua se llevado todo rastro de ese gel viscoso y rojo. Suspiró aliviada, solo quería que esa pesadilla acabase lo más pronto posible, solo pedía y rogaba que la sacasen de allí cuando antes. Estiró la mano para agarrar su toalla, pero no la alcanzaba, entonces noto que su color de piel no era el adecuado, ¡ahora estaba azul! Volvió a abrir el grifo, y notó que el agua salia azul, ¡cómo no se había dado cuenta! Quería coger su toalla, volver a su dormitorio y no salir de allí hasta que su padre fuese a recogerla.

Su toalla no estaba, así que la única opción que tenía era volver desnuda a su habitación. Con un brazo consiguió taparse los senos, y con la mano contraria escondió sus partes más íntimas, para su pesar no pudo esconder su trasero. Sus ganas de llorar aumentaban cada vez mas, solo corría hasta su habitación.

Cuando llegó vio que todas sus compañeras dormían, excepto una que se encontraba delante de un ordenador riéndose. La morena se giró para contemplar a la chica desnuda y avergonzada.

— Disfruta de tu fama—dijo mientras señalaba el ordenador con la cabeza—. Ah, por cierto. Bienvenida a la jungla, Ratita.

Hermione sintió una ganas de asesinarla terribles, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado, pues siempre se había considerado una persona muy pacífica. Pansy se dirigió a su cama, mientras Hermione la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó al ordenador mientras oía como el resto de sus compañeras se reía, por lo que dedujo que las demás también habrían visto el vídeo.

Se acostó en su cama, pensando la cantidad de gente que habría visto el vídeo, y lo peor, las que lo verían mañana cuando despertasen. Lloró, en silencio, pues no quería hacer un ridículo mayor aún.

Mañana sería otro día, y por certeza la castaña sabía que no podía ser peor que este. Era imposible que hubiese un día peor.

**[_..._]**

******__****N.A:**_¡Buenas gente! Esta es mi segunda historia, aunque el principio de esta historia lleva escrito muuuucho tiempo he decidido que podría merecer la pena subirla. Es más divertida, más informal, por lo cual es menos presión al escribirla. Espero que os guste, y que la disfrutéis. También sé que los capítulos son son muy largos, intentaré estrujar más mi cerebro, lo prometo._


	2. What doesn't kill you

******__****Disclaimer: **_Todo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K, cosa que todos ya saben. Esta historia comenzó cuando vi St. Trinian's, por cierto habrá similitudes, pero la trama no será igual. La mayoría de los capítulos comienzan con canciones, la mayoría son bastante conocidas, por tanto no me pertenecen a mí, así que gracias a sus autores._

******[**_****__**…**_******]**

**II. ****What Doesn't Kill You**

Think you left me broken down (_Crees que me dejaste rota_)  
_Think that I'd come running back_ (_Crees que correré detrás de ti_)  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong (_Cariño no me conoces, porque eres el demonio_)  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_ (_Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte_)

**(What Doesn't Kill You, Kelly Clarkson)**

******[****__****…********]**

La castaña no podía creerse que aquel fuera un colegio para "señoritas", pues ella si había estado en uno, y no tenían nada que ver. Para su sorpresa, bueno, no fue tanto sorpresa, el único lugar a prueba de los monstruos que habitaban en el internado era la biblioteca. Ninguna de esas cabezas huecas se atreverían a pisar tan magnífico lugar, porque sí, Hermione consideraba que este era el único lugar que merecía la pena. A la chica se le iluminaban los ojos, en el colegio contaban con primeras ediciones de muchos de sus libros favoritos, y eso, para ella era mucho.

— Podría quedarme a vivir aquí— suspiró—. Tampoco creo que noten mi ausencia.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto, cada vez que Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela era la comidilla de todas sus compañeras, nadie se olvidaba de la cruel broma que le habían gastado. Tal vez lo que más le dolió fue enterarse de que esa jugada no fue planeado por Pansy, como había pensado en un primer momento, fue el colegio en su mayoría. Ella no conocía a nadie, no había hecho nada y ya la odiaban.

No alcanza a entender porque su padre había insistido en que asistiese a ese horrible lugar, estaba claro que no pertenecía allí.

— Siento lo que lo gnomos le han hecho a tu pelo— le habló una voz dulce por detrás—, también destrozan el mio todos los días.

A pesar de que la voz no parecía amenazante, Hermione se sorprendió, pero se mostró tensa y distante, pues no olvidaba que todas habían participado en una broma. ¿Gnomos? Estaba claro que se trataba de otra broma, pero no, esta vez no iba a ser el blanco, no lo iba a permitir.

— Mi pelo, esta perfectamente— comentó mordaz—. No voy a tragarme tu amabilidad, ¿gnomos? No soy tan tonta.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, pues no entendía porque la chica se ponía a la defensiva, solo intentaba advertirle de lo maleducados que eran los gnomos.

— Lunática, déjala— le ordenó una voz—. La Ratita se cree demasiado buena para ti.

— Oh— la rubia sonrió—. Solo intentaba decirle que tuviese cuidado con los gnomos— dijo con inocencia.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando vio a Pansy en la puerta de la biblioteca, rodó los ojos, había llamado a la chica lunática, sin duda sus sospechas sobre la morena eran ciertas. Pansy Parkinson era una matona, la encargada de que nada en el colegio se saliese de su sitio.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Hermione altiva, ella no iba a temerle—. ¿Te molesta que esta vez no haya caído en tu broma?

Pansy rió, lo que hizo que la castaña dudase.

— No te creía tan estúpida Granger— aseguró cruzándose de brazos—, pero acabas de rechazar a la única persona que no tiene maldad en este colegio. Así que enhorabuena, ahora si estarás sola.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, seguro que lo decía para hacerla sentir mal, así era la morena, pero su voz había sonado demasiado sincera. La castaña no quería creérselo, pero algo le decía que era verdad. Contempló como Pansy se daba la vuelta y desaparecía del lugar. La odiaba, la odiaba mucho, pues que ella se sintiese tan pequeña en aquel lugar era su culpa.

******[****__****…********]**

Londres era una de las ciudades más conocidas del mundo, y por ello, una de las más ajetreadas. El centro de la ciudad siempre estaba llena de coches en todas direcciones, en su mayoría todos llevaban prisa, teniendo en cuenta que era primera hora de la mañana. Llovía, además en grandes cantidades, y la humedad se quedaba en los huesos de cualquier persona, haciendo que la sensación de frío fuese mayor.

Albus Dumbeldore había sido llamado por el ministro de educación, porque alguien quería tratar algunos asuntos importantes. El anciano, de apariencia inocente y vulnerable esperaba en la recepción, divertido, porque aparentaba que no sería capaz de dañar ni a una mosca, pero las apariencias engañan.

— Profesor Dumbeldore, el señor Malfoy le espera— avisó una chica joven, mientras le señalaba por donde debía pasar.

Sí, el profesor Dumbeldore era alguien peculiar, y la secretaria se había dado cuenta de ello. El anciano era un hombre prestigioso, conocido como uno de los hombres más cultos de Inglaterra, y se apostaba a decir que también de todo el mundo, pero también conocía las habladurías, sobre todo de su jefe, en las que se representaba al anciano como un viejo loco.

Llegaron al despacho, la chica dio tres suaves golpes en la puerta, de manera acertada, pues le indicaron que ya podía pasar.

— Oh profesor, le estaba esperando— saludó de manera falsa el ministro—. Tome asiento, tengo varias cosas que comentarle.

Así lo hizo Dumbeldore, se sentó enfrente del hombre.

— Primero quería darle la enhorabuena por el fantástico trabajo que Severus esta realizando, sin duda alguna los resultado académicos hablan por si solos— comentó el rubio de larga melena—. Digamos que el sector masculino de su escuela solo consigue alabanzas, incluso el propio ministro quería agradecerle su labor.

— Pero no es de mis chicos de quien hemos venido a hablar— dijo el joven anciano mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

— Exacto profesor, tan directo como siempre. Lo que le trae por aquí son sus "chicas"— esa última palabra le costó decirla—. Sí es que pueden llamarse así, ya que la señorita Carrow definió a sus jovencitas como: "Salvajes mujeres llenas de hormonas sin ningún tipo de respeto a los adultos, así como crueles y sin intenciones de integrarse en la sociedad. Me atrevería a decir que son indomables, y no pertenecen a este planta."— leyó Malfoy del informe que tenía entre sus manos—. Como ves Albus esto no podría permitirse, la señorita Carrow esta viendo a un psicólogo desde que salió de su escuela.

— ¿Qué sugiere, señor Malfoy?— preguntó un divertido profesor, pues sin duda semejantes palabras eran dignas de novela—. No es culpa mía que las profesoras que usted manda no sean capaces de aguantar en Hogwarts.

Malfoy gruño, era difícil tratar con aquel hombre, y él mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero no dejaría que se saliese con la suya, pues no era su estilo. Ningún Malfoy se rendía, y mucho menos perdía.

— Ya veo profesor, aunque creo que esta vez será diferente— comentó muy seguro de sus palabras—. Habíamos pensado que ya es hora de que Minerva se tome un descanso.

— No destituiré a la subdirectora señor Malfoy— comentó tranquilo.

— En ese caso le presento a Dolores Umbridge, será la nueva profesora de Literatura.

La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando paso a una mujer bajita, de aspecto caprichoso, y totalmente vestida de rosa, esto último solo pudo hacer reír al profesor Dumbeldore. Lo peor para el anciano fue tener que escucharle, pues la mujer poseía una voz característica, chillona y que producía dolor de cabeza.

— Un placer conocerla Dolores, espero que su estancia en Hogwarts sea...— el anciano profesor buscaba la mayor delicadeza— lo más agradable posible.

— No se preocupe director, lo será— comentó con cierta malicia en sus ojos—. Sus chicas serás unas completas señoritas.

******[****__****…********]**

Hermione amaba los días húmedos, pues eran días en los que no echaba de menos estar sola, ya que la mayoría prefería estar en soledad los días de lluvia. Sin duda la castaña pensaba que eso era lo único normal en ella, pues a su corta edad no le gustaba ser como el resto de chicas, no le agradaba salir de fiesta hasta la madrugada, ni despertarse con dolores de cabeza por haber ingerido una cantidad indebida de alcohol, tampoco le agradaba la idea de arreglarse, maquillarse solo para gustar a un chico— aunque esto es más posible que se debiese a la baja autoestima de la castaña, pues nunca había pensado que ella pudiese gustar a nadie.

— A todas las alumnas, a todas las alumnas— se oía hablar desde el megáfono de la escuela—. Se suspende las actividades al aire libre, por ello en media hora se pondrá una película en el salón de actos. Repito: en media hora película.

La muchacha apoyó la cabeza en la pared, no tenía muchas ganas de ver una película, la verdad que no tenía ganas de nada, pues no tenía ganas de ver como seguían burlándose de ella, pero tampoco podía estar escondida toda la vida. Suspiró cuando recordó a su madre. Ella tenía razón, en el fondo lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Aunque estuviese sola, aunque se riesen de ella, Hermione Granger nunca había sido cobarde, y no iba a empezar ahora.


	3. I miss you

**III. I miss you**

_Catching things and eating their insides. (Cogiendo cosas y comiendo sus entrañas)  
Like indecision to call you, (Como la indecisión para llamarte)  
and hear your voice of treason. (Y oír tu voz de traición)  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight? (¿Vendrás a casa y acabarás con este dolor esta noche?)  
Stop this pain tonight. (Acaba con este dolor esta noche)_

**(I miss you, Blink 182)**

**[...]**

Cerró los ojos, se concentró, simplemente no quería sentir, pues eso siempre traía sufrimiento. Odiaba sufrir, más bien se odiaba a si misma. Abrió los ojos con gran rapidez mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para observar el patio desde el enorme ventanal que había en su despacho. Apoyó su mano derecha en el cristal, notando como el frío se colaba por su cuerpo, llegando hasta sus huesos.

Llovía, pero aquello no era extraño, al fin y al cabo vivían en Londres, una ciudad húmeda donde los días de lluvia no perdonaban. Bostezó. La noche anterior había sido larga, pensando como sus jóvenes promesas acabarían con la nueva profesora. Sí, el profesor Albus Dumbeldore le había informado de la llegada de una nueva maestra, y a ella como siempre le desagrada la idea de que el ministerio de educación metiese las narices en su colegio.

Los demás no veían a esas chicas con los mismos ojos que ella— en muchas ocasiones había pensado que podía ser culpa suya, pero no—, esas jóvenes tenían potencial, solo que ni ellas misma lo sabían. Minerva se regaño a si misma por no saberles enseñar lo que valían, aunque sabía bien que eso debían descubrirlo ellas mismas.

Se colocó al lado del mueble bar, y en un gesto involuntario sacó la botella de vodka, la costumbre de hacerlo debía suponer, era cierto. La realidad es que Minerva McGonagall había dejado de ser ella misma mucho tiempo atrás. Dio un sorbo al vaso donde hacia escasos momentos había vertido la bebida alcohólica.

Toc-toc. La directora salió de sus pensamientos, dejando la bebida en el mueble y colocándose en su escritorio.

— Adelante— anunció.

— Buenas profesora— saludo de manera cortes—, ¿quería verme?

— Así es señorita Parkinson— comentó con una sonrisa mientras le indicaba con la mano que ocupase un asiento—. Debo decirle que me ha llegado varias críticas de su persona, pero como sabes eso me interesa poco— dijo la directora sin darle importancia— ¿Hizo lo que le pedí?

La morena asintió, y sacó un ordenador portátil de la mochila que llevaba. Lo encendió y le enseño a la directora el vídeo que habían grabado anteriormente. En otros tiempos McGonagall habría reprochado ese comportamiento, pero ahora lo aprobaba, y es más pedía que lo hiciesen.

— Fueron bastante duras con ella— comentó.

— Usted me pidió que la probase, y eso hice— se defendió con arrogancia—. Si quiere que le diga mi opinión lo haré— tomó aire—. Dudo que aguante, aunque he de reconocer que me sorprendió que apareciese para ver la película, fue valiente y muy estúpida.

La directora en seguida notó cierta irritación en la voz de la morena, pues la anciana siempre había sido muy intuitiva. Tal vez era porque eran completamente opuestas, o porque eran más parecidas de lo que creían. Agarró el micrófono para hablarle a toda la escuela, ante la atenta mirada de Pansy, que no se esperaba eso.

— Les habla la directora— anunció como si no fuese obvio, por lo que Pansy rodó los ojos—. Le informo de que esta noche la asistencia a la cena será obligatoria, pues se deben tratar diversos temas de vital importancia.

Dejo de hablar y volvió a centrar su vista en la joven morena que tenía delante, la cual esperaba saber que era lo que iba a decir, pero esta vez la directora negó. Eso irritó más a la chica, quien agarró su ordenador y se dispuso a salir de allí.

— Por cierto señorita Parkinson debería abrocharse algún botón más y alargar su falda— comentó la directora divertida.

Solo alcanzó a oír la risa de Pansy antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Se levantó del escritorio y agarró su vaso del mueble bar. Sonrió nostálgica al ver las fotos que colgaban de la pared, se paro y contempló una foto. Rezaba así: _Lily Evans, Premio Anual. Jean Tyson, Presidenta de Alumnos. Grace Hamilton, Capitana de Volleyball.(1978)_ Hacía años que no salía una generación como aquella.

**[...]**

18 de septiembre. En breves sería su cumpleaños, y eso le alteraba, pasaría otro año más su cumpleaños sola. Aunque si veía algo positivo es que este año la fecha era sábado, por lo cual podría desaparecer en la biblioteca. Pero le deprimía, le fastidiaba tener que pasar otro cumpleaños sola, esperaba que eso cambiase algún día. Necesitaba que eso cambiase, no podría estar sola siempre.

Suspiró saliendo de sus pensamientos, dejo el libro que tenía entre sus manos en la misma estantería de donde lo había cogido. La cena hoy era obligatoria, a pesar de que sus ganas de ir fuesen nulas ella no rompería las reglas. Se acomodó la falda y salió de la biblioteca, dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor. Era un lugar amplio, distribuido en ocho mesas, una larga horizontal donde se sentaba el personal del centro, y desde allí controlaban las siete mesas. Cada mesa representaba un curso, algo que hacía sentir incómoda a Hermione, pues no terminaba de encajar con ninguna chica de su curso, y a decir verdad, de cursos inferiores tampoco.

Caminaba lentamente, pues no tenía prisa alguna por ver el rostro de sus compañeras de curso, pues era obvio que nadie la estaría esperando, ninguna otra chica estaría deseosa de que ella llegase. Envidiaba a las chicas que tenían esa mejor amiga, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, pues a ojos de todo el mundo ella estaba orgullosa de ser una rata solitaria.

Cuando llegó a su destino vio como varios ojos curiosos se giraron a verla. Bueno más bien a ella no.

— ¿Vas a pasar, Granger?— preguntó una voz detrás suya.

La castaña rodó los ojos, su matona favorita se encontraba detrás suya. Una ira invadió a la chica, tenía unas inmensas ganas de girarse y decirle a la morena todo lo que pensaba de ella, pero eso solo empeoraría la situación. Al final decidió ignorarla y dirigirse a la mesa, como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Pansy la siguió en todo momento.

— Buenas noches señoritas— saludó la subdirectora mientras chocaba de manera grácil el tenedor con la copa de cristal—. Esta noche estamos aquí para recibir dos noticias de considerable importancia. La primera es que tendrán una nueva profesora de Literatura— empezaron a oírse murmullos por aquella noticia, ya que ese puesto traía consigo una especie de "maldición". Aunque en realidad era simple, nadie salía cuerdo de aquel lugar, y un novato mucho menos—. Y la segunda, como sabrán, todos los años a principio de curso las alumnas de cuarto curso en adelante tienen...

— ¡La convivencia!— gritó Lavender Brown interrumpiendo a McGonagall, a la cual no pareció hacerle mucha gracia que le quitasen la palabra de la boca.

— Exacto señorita Brown, dentro de dos semanas nos reuniremos con el colegio Hogwarts de hombre en la convivencia de principio de curso— explicó—. Les recordaría las normas, pero todas sabemos que no las cumplirán.

Hermione rodó los ojos, era obvio que ninguna muñeca de plástico de aquel curioso lugar cumpliría las reglas. Pero por extraño que pareciese no le desagradaba la idea, estaba bien conocer gente nueva, aunque también dudaba que se fuese a llevar bien con alguien. No conseguía tener una amiga, mucho menos tendría un amigo.

**[…]**

Notaba como le faltaba el aire, no quedaban más que dos minutos para que fuesen las doce de la noche. Las lágrimas ya empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos, era su cumpleaños, pero algo le impedía ser feliz. Un minuto. Agarró fuerte el libro que sujetaba entre sus manos, empezando a hacerse daño, aunque eso le importaba poco en esos momentos. Inspiraba y expiraba de manera rápida y dolorosa. _Pipipipi_. Su cumpleaños, ya tenía diecisiete años. La primera lágrima cayó.

— Felicidades Granger— oyó.

La castaña levantó la vista y contempló a Pansy Parkinson delante suya, no sonreía, no movía ni un músculo de su cara. Hermione sonrió de manera amarga, pues no era un día feliz, además que fuese Parkinson la única en felicitarla le recordaba lo sola que estaba. Asintió, haciendo que la morena se retirase.

Esa noche Hermione lloró, la echaba de menos. Su cumpleaños no era una fecha agradable, pues recordaba que hacía doce años le habían arrebatado a su madre, ella no celebraba que cumplía diecisiete años, ella sufría porque ya hacía doce años. No durmió, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos contemplaba el rostro de su madre. Lo que Hermione no sabía es que no estaba tan sola como creía, pues en esa misma habitación había alguien despierta, llorando en silencio. Porque es cierto, Pansy Parkinson no lloraba, nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando doce años atrás le dijeron que su madre se había ido, y que nunca jamás volvería.

No, el día diecinueve de septiembre no era un buen día. _Te echo de menos_, pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo, aunque de manera muy distinta. Cada persona expresa el dolor a su manera.


End file.
